


Cadaverous

by milkish



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: In a way, M/M, Masturbation, Sickfic, Voyeurism, mute character, these tags technically represent this fic but they make it look like something else entirely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkish/pseuds/milkish
Summary: For now, Crono needed to be handled with care. That was what he told himself, anyway.





	Cadaverous

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old one, not beta'd. Not sure how to tag this, but it's an au of sorts where Crono never truly recovers from death. That's why this is tagged with sickfic, but he's not technically sick, just barely alive. Enjoy (－ω－) zzZ

“I will be going now. You, get some rest.” Magus rose from his cushion by Crono’s bed to walk away. He paused in front of Crono to brush some of the hair from his eyes. Flinching when a cold hand caught his wrist, he looked down.

Crono was staring up at him, his eyes as dark as ever, but his brows had pushed up to give Magus a pleading look. Now that he had Magus’ attention, he could reach another arm around him to pull him down towards the bed. 

“Crono… You need to rest.” Magus whispered, but didn't fight as Crono pulled him down further to hug him tight to his chest. He felt Crono’s fingers pressing into his back, he heard his shallow breaths in his ear, and he threw caution to the wind. 

Climbing up onto Crono’s bed, Magus let him continue to hug him tightly. Every movement from Magus was slow and calculated, watching for signs of discomfort or even a hunger for more. Were Crono still healthy, he would push him down into the bed to touch and grope him with feverish hunger. But for now, Crono needed to be handled with care. That was what he told himself, anyway. 

Crono slid his hands up to Magus’ face, cupping it gently. His hands were so cold. Magus’ own warmth couldn't penetrate Crono’s skin, he could never warm him to his core and breathe life into him. But all the same, Magus closed his hand around one of Crono’s and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead.

Crono pulled Magus’ face closer to his own, leaning up to press their lips together and let Magus take control. He wouldn't admit it, but kissing Crono brought a joy to Magus’ life that was hard to match by anything else. Crono seemed to live for it as well, never seeming to need any further attention, just the gentle moving of warm lips on his cold ones.

Both of them gasped suddenly when Magus’ erection made contact with Crono’s thigh. For Magus, the gasp made its way into a moan, while Crono’s breathing just seemed to quicken. Crono wasn't hard. He rarely was. Magus felt a cold hand search underneath him to touch it, but he pushed it away.

“Do not worry about it, Crono.” Magus looked down and searched Crono’s eyes as he nodded slowly. “I will take care of it myself. Is that alright?” Crono nodded again and smiled, stretching his arms as Magus sat up to undo his pants. His breath would always hitch for a moment and then speed up rapidly when Magus revealed himself. 

Taking off his left glove, Magus wrapped his hand tightly around his cock and made a show of stroking it in front of Crono. He always found it amusing how much Crono seemed to appreciate the thing. Rubbing at the head, he noticed Crono licking his lips. He chuckled in a quick exhale.

“You're really that thirsty for it? You want me to fuck your mouth that badly?” Crono bit his lip and nodded eagerly, a tiny sound escaping him. Magus chuckled again. “Too bad, boy. You should be thankful I am even letting you watch.” His words came out more and more ragged as he continued his strokes, twisting his palm every time he reached the end. Crono could not plead with his words, but he pleaded with his face as much as possible. Magus took some pity on him.

“Hmm.. You have been a good boy so far, would you like a reward?” He smiled as Crono nodded quickly. Shifting forward to close some of the distance, he muttered, “On your face, then?” Crono nodded again and gnawed at his lip. Magus could hardly take the eye contact, his expression was so… Desirable. He wanted to see it streaked in his body’s most sinful substance. 

Crono licked his lips again, looking up at Magus again. His face was colorless, incapable of a flush, but he still looked so wanton and enticing. Magus felt that tightness in his gut and he groaned. 

“You will- nngh… Have your reward, Crono!” Magus fought to keep his eyes open as pleasure washed in a single wave over his body. The first string of cum landed over Crono’s chin, and he sat forward on his elbows, flinching but eagerly anticipating another. The second landed across his nose, dripping off of the tip. The third over his closed right eye, coating his thick eyelash. 

As Magus’ orgasm subsided, he sat back on his heels and took a cloth from the bedside table to rub Crono’s face clean. Thankful to be able to open his eye again, Crono stretched his arms and laid back down, blinking sleepily. Magus finished wiping down his cock and tucked it away. 

“Now will you rest, Crono?” Magus asked, with a smile. Crono nodded but opened his arms to coax Magus down into bed with him. He chuckled. “I have already given you your reward, boy.” Still, he lifted the covers and took Crono’s cold body into his arms.


End file.
